


skin and feathers (ink-stained)

by vindice



Series: Fur and Feathers [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Miraculous AU, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Sad and Sweet, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Ryou loves a lot of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to _[this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003596)_

_“_ You love too easily,” Mai tells him one day. They’re sitting on a rooftop just after patrol, Mai having finished her nighttime turn, eating Burger World’s _¥500 or less_ menu from a take-out box.  
  
“Maybe,” Ryou concedes in a soft tone after swallowing his bite. It’s three in the morning of a long weekend, after a very long day, and this is Mai. She knows him well.  
  
His muscles are sore and it’s been a few rough days, yet he feels light and awake in that moment, when he thinks of bright, mischievous ruby eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a peacock is a lonely thing, late at night in the Tokyo Tower.

Ryou often goes to sit and wait, gazing at the sky with anticipation in the tip of his tongue, his heart, his bones. It’s been this way ever since he became a wielder, a Siren’s call singing in his ears and messing with his senses, wrapped in white noise steadily getting clearer.

Ryou often awaits for something he’s not even sure will come, high up above Tokyo Tower after Domino’s patrol, but every time the phantom ache around his core turns a little less dull, makes him a little more curious as to what the future will become.


End file.
